PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Frosty
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frosty (talk • • RfBM page) :So, I'm RfBMing Frosty for a few reasons, bear with me. First off, he does actually know builds very well. Maybe he can't interrupt like Crow, maybe he doesn't know tactics like crow, but 99% of builds he can tell good from bad. He knows what it takes to do well in GvG, HA, you name it. He has obsed enough to work out what's good and what's bad. :Second, there has been a lot of talk about BMs not being able to get respect because they don't have enough power. While i completely disagree with the talk surrounding this idea, for those worried about it this would help to resolve that situation. :By putting Frosty in power maybe people will start to respect the position more. To me, this honestly doesn't matter at all, but for those who care, it's there ^_^. :Third, hes level headed. It would be nice to have an admin who doesn't whip out their flaming epeen every time they are challenged. His time here has shown me (and I'm sure everyone) that he almost never lets his anger get the best of him, hes very mature, and he can step outside a situation and keep his head out of his ass. A nice addition to the BM team, to balance out the fuckcockery that currently exists. :Fourth, some people may be wondering why he needs BM when he is already an admin. His vote will be weighted (considering he's better then most on the site, he deserves it). I can't think of any other reasons, except that people wouldn't be questioning him if he tries to push builds through. As of right now hes an admin, and any build work he does will probably get second guessed by the overzealous retards who post around here. :It's not my place to enforce, but if i can make a request, it would be to have real reasoning, whether its support or oppose. :I hope you join me in supporting him, cherio poppets. :Gringo 04:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC). :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I feel I have an extensive knowledge of HA and GvG builds and a generally good knowledge of pretty much all the game mechanics, I feel that with extra weighted votes I would be able to push builds in the direction they should be going. Besides that with the BM status behind my name people won't go saying "om noob admin removing my vote and he suqs" if you get my drift. Please vote based on whether you think I would make a good Build Master, not based on the whether the Build Master position should be here or whether it is worth it since I'm already an admin, it is beside the point. --Frosty 23:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :After some deliberation I think it is quite clear that changes to how BM's (or whether BMs) are implemented. So for now I will decline this RfBM untill a more reformed version has been implemented here. --Frosty 01:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Support # I am surprised he wasn't one already. Better than most of the people here. --Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 04:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # There's no reason not to, and there are definitely reasons to promote to BM. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 06:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # I like the way he votes Smitytalk 06:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # Although he hasn't played at a very high level, it makes little difference since he understands builds a lot better than most of the top 100 people I've played with. He's also more reasonable and less retarded than some previous BMs. --Crow 16:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # So to clarify. Frosty has been there for every crap build that needed explination. Somehow he finds a way to explain it to the author that they understand. He might be only 19 however I think he knows this Game good enough to deserve the 200% vote. Really someone that puts up with Exo's theory crafting should be a BM...imo (how was that Gringo?)--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # How can you say no? :> šBenTbh› 21:29, January 21, 2010 (UTC) #After talking to Frosty on MSN, I'm willing to vote support; however, I want to point out that I do not support the position of BM at all currently and would like to see it removed. According to current policy and procedure, Frosty fits the bill for a BM. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:34, 21 January 2010 # He's obs'd enough to know what works and what doesn't, which is all you really need. He's strong at conflict mediation. Last but not least, He knows when and when not to be a douche. -- 00:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) # Pretty much one of the smartest people on pvx when it comes to builds. Also, quite active on this site. Meh, he is and he isn't an asshole, but as shazam said, he does know when to not be on. For that, I do support his crusade for BM. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) # What is this BM you speak of? But everyone else is supporting, except that faggot Jake, so I mine as well support too ^_^ Donte Rollins 01:17, January 22, 2010 (UTC) # Frosty knows his builds and as Gringo said, maybe this will bring more respect to the position as Frosty is generally very level-headed and patient with new users. Even if he is only getting 200% vote weight, the fact is that a BM should be more than just tools. It should be a position that commands even a small amount of respect. I think Frosty could help with this. ----~Short 21:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # as good an obser as frosty that is ( and as great a game understanding as he has compared to most pvx b/c of that) he's never really been all that interested in the game/very good at it and he's never played at anything even approaching mid level gvg/HA --TahiriVeila 14:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # we don't need more bm's. it's a stupid position and he can already remove votes so it hardly matters. if giving frosty bm would actually change the wiki in any single way, shape, or form, i would support whole-heartedly because, especially when compared to our userbase, frost is easily one of the smarter people around who, for some godforsaken reason, still gives half a shit about the game. unfortunately, rfbm'ing frosty won't do anything and the rfbm position is as stupid as ever so i can't, in a proper state of mind, support him or anyone else receiving a seat in such a position from this time forth. '···''' Danny So Cute 17:37, 22 January 2010 (UTC) #don't care who good I am, but Frosty isn't a "build master" in my eyes. Exo Oo 17:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) #- AthrunFeya - 19:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) #waste of time. -- Big McStrongfist 21:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Frosty used to obs a lot, but I'm not sure if he still does. I think he would be fine as a BM, but to be perfectly honest the fact that Gringo is the one who initiated it makes me a little hesitant. I'll decide later. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:22, 21 January 2010 # Pretty much what Crow said, although I have to agree with KJ for now. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) # --''Chaos'' -- 22:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Frosty Frosty